


Her Best Mistake

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all mistakes are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/DD_TRIO_RUN_w3.jpg.html)  
> 

Hermione cracked one eye open and saw messy black hair lying in stark contrast to the grey stone floor of their small, dank prison cell. Harry’s back was pressed firmly against her bare breasts, his warm skin sticky against hers. Her body moved with every breath he took. She shifted, and the strong arm gripping her waist tightened. Ron buried his face into her neck, muffling his snore, his hand brushing close to her exposed sex before settling on her thigh. 

Jarring lucidity forced her eyes open completely. She hurt all over. Her jaw was sore and there was a dull ache pulsing in her center, stretching throughout her backside. But it paled considerably to the pain of the Cruciatus and the daily whippings she had become accustomed to; this was good pain.

The day after they had learned they were to be executed, Hermione felt at peace. Last night they had made love… all night long. Deliberate, passionate, and bittersweet, it had been a fitting goodbye. 

She smiled. The love they had shared left her feeling full and secure, even in the face of certain death. 

Her smile faltered when she heard faint footsteps approaching. 

The moment had arrived; they were going to die.

“Hello?! Anyone here?” called a familiar voice. It almost sounded like…

“Remus!” Harry shouted, sitting up abruptly. “We’re in here!” 

“Harry?! Are Ron and Hermione in there with you?” 

“Yeah! Yes!” Ron and Hermione yelled, scrambling along with Harry to get dressed.

“Hold on! I’ll get you out of there!” Remus reassured them.

“Remus—”

“The war’s over, Harry!” Remus exclaimed.

“Over?” they repeated in disbelief.

“Now, if I could just get this blasted door open!” Remus cursed as he tried spell after spell.

They all gaped at the door, waiting in shock. 

The war was over. 

And they were still alive. 

Hermione groaned. “What have we done?” she whispered. 

There was no response, just the sound of their breathing and Remus’s efforts to get through the door. Harry’s eyes were clenched shut and Ron’s face and ears were very pink. 

The tension in the room was thick, threatening to smother them until Ron’s soft laugh sliced through it like a knife. 

“This isn’t funny, Ron!” Hermione scolded. 

Harry began to giggle. “Just a bit.”

Hermione shook her head, fighting the smile tugging at her lips. 

By the time Remus disintegrated the door, she was crying from delirious laughter, alongside Harry and Ron. 

It felt cathartic. They were alive, free, and they still loved each other. And that was all that really mattered. 

Last night may have been a mistake, but as far as mistakes went, Hermione knew this was one she'd never really regret.


End file.
